You're coming with us
by MudbloodMe
Summary: This is a story so far about Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley. They are trapped in their own joke shop. Is there a way out?


Hermione sat up in her sleeping bag, forgetting where she was. _'Where the heck am I?' _she thought as she looked around the room. Then she remembered. She was stuck in _Weasleys Wizard Weezes. _Looking at her surroundings, she remembered everything what had happened last night.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione. You're coming with us," Fred and George said, going on their knees to get slightly lower then where her face was, because she was reading a summer homework book.

"Well, that was dull. What happened to your little tests, teases, and torture machines? Or are they taking a break?" She tried to cover her curiosity with haste.

"Well, you don't know where we are taking you. So thats one point for us," George said, mocking her for saying _'well'_.

"Well, I know you are taking me somewhere. So thats one point for me. And, you only use the same place every 3 weeks. Its only been 1 week sense you got Colin, and in the direction you went, you took him to the Shrieking Shack, which means, I don't really know where you are taking me. Thats meaning, I have 5 points, and you have 2. I win." Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone, mocking him back.

"Go with us, and you will be happy," George said, trying to lure her.

Hermione just bursted out laughing at that. For like 5 minutes. At the beginning, the Twins just looked at each other, like I was crazy. In the end, they were laughing with her. Hermione stopped right when she heard footsteps in her direction.

"Whats so funny?" Ron and Harry asked when they walked in the kitchen.

"Nothing. Fred, George, lets go." Hermione said, turning to the Twins, who looked like they succeeded in something.

"Finally." They both said.

"Wher- Hey! Put me down! I'll hex you!" Right when she stood up, Fred took her off of her feet, and ended up holding her like she was a year old.

"Nice try Hermione, you don't have your wand." Fred said quieter then he normally would, because I was right next to him. Hearing that, and knowing it was true, she just sat there, not trying to move.

"Hey Bill, can you do something for us?" George asked.

"Alright, tell me what you did first. She isn't the kind that falls for your tricks." Bill demanded, rolling his eyes.

While George told Bill, Fred put her down.

"Geez, Hermione! When did you get so heavy?"

"Well, I'm a year younger then you. And, I'm not afraid to eat."

"Nice reason. I need to pick you up again, before George notices I let you go. Can I cast a spell on you to make you a little lighter?"

"No, I'll do it. Give me your wand."

Fred gave her his wand, with a weird expression on his face, like he was going to play 20 Questions with her. Then she cast a spell.

Fred picked Hermione back up before George finished, and Bill didn't see.

"Lets go then!" Bill eagerly yelled, "tell me how it goes, okay guys?"

"Fine." The Twins both said.

And in a split second, everyone but Bill was in Weasleys Wizard Weezes.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked, not knowing at all.

"Honestly Hermione, we need your help." Fred said, still holding her.

"Why? With what? You seem to be doing fine!"

"Yes, but we are going bankrupt. And all that money crap we don't know how to do, we need you to help and teach us.

"So you brought me to help you with money problems?"

"Yep." Both of the Twins said.

"Fine. But if you are going bankrupt, how are you going to pay for everything?"

"We have little money, but we are going to use that first." Fred said, _still _holding Hermione.

"First things first," she continued, "put me down."

And with saying that, Fred put her down.

"Now we need to get the papers, and I'll tell you how to do it.

The night ended with papers everywhere on the floor in the room behind the actual store, because they didn't want to be watched.

* * *

Hermione sat up, forgetting where she was. _'Where the heck am I?' _she thought as she looked around the room. Then she remembered. She was in _Weasleys Wizard Weezes. _Looking at her surroundings, she remembered everything what had happened last night.

"You guys, wake up! We spent the night here!" Hermione yelled, trying to wake them up.

"Wh- this isn't good. We have to stay the rest of the day. Were stuck. We don't have an owl, and we can't simply walk home." George said.

"Don't you have a product that can send messages or something?" Hermione yelled.

"No, that was our next one. It's at home." Fred continued.

"Great. So, were stuck."

"Yep" They both said.


End file.
